Classic Elegance
by hottygurl7
Summary: There are two important women in Jasper's life. One lusts after him & leaves him after he tells her how he feels. Will he be able to open himself up enough for another relationship & close the door to his past forever? Or will history repeat itself? Jasper x Bella - All Human - OOC - Rated M.


**FicAwesome Gift Exchange - 3some**

**Title: **_Classic __Elegance_

**Written ****for: **BabyPups Whitlock / Puppymama0909

**Written ****By: **hottygurl7

**Beta: **Tammygrrrl**  
>Banner: <strong>Evilnat

**Rating: **M - Lemons

**Summary: **There are two very important women who enter Jasper's life. One lusts after him and leaves him after he tells her how he feels about her. Will he be able to open himself up enough for another relationship and close the door to his past forever? Or will history repeat itself?

**Preferred ****pairing/Prompt:**Jasper x Esme, Jasper x Bella - Photo prompts.

**If ****you ****would ****like ****to ****see ****all ****of ****the ****stories ****that ****are ****a ****part ****of ****this ****exchange ****visit ****the ****Facebook ****group: ****Fanficaholics ****Anon: ****Where ****Obsession ****Never ****Sleeps ****or ****add ****the ****C2 ****to ****get ****all ****the ****stories ****delivered ****directly ****to ****your ****inbox. **http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / community/FAGE_3some/93625/

* * *

><p><strong>Classic Elegance<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Jasper POV- <strong>_

He admires her from across the room, taking in her exquisite form and old-time beauty with a reverence he didn't know he was still capable of possessing. Her simple, yet provocative costume isn't the only reason she has his attention, no, it's much more than that. There are so many similarities. This gorgeous vixen standing not twenty feet in front of him looks like the spitting image of the woman he had been desperately trying to forget for years.

_Esme. _

He can't help but think back to the tantalizing nights they shared, seemingly lifetimes ago…

**. . . . . . . **

_Bathed in the soft light of the moon, wrapped in nothing but satin sheets and tangled limbs. They were lovers, but to him it was more. He was falling hard for this woman who was teaching him so much about life and himself. _

_To __her, __he __was __just __a __young __pretty __face__…__a __sweet __boy __she __could __teach, __but __he __wasn't __her _forever_. __While __she __still __had __yet __to __figure __out __what __that __entailed__—__forever__—__she __knew __it __wasn't __this __kind __young __man __with __whom __she __had __grown __accustomed __to __sharing __frequent __midnight __romps._

_He'll never forget the night he told her his true feelings…it was the best and worst night of his life. _

_"I think I'm fallin' in love with you, Esme." His voice didn't waver, and his sincerity was undeniable. _

_She knew he honestly believed he was in love with her. _

_She __sighed __and __smiled __at __him __as __she __moved __closer, __then __ever __so __softly, __she __pressed __a __kiss __against __his __forehead. __"Sweet __boy, __I'm __too __old __for __you. __You __may __love __me, __but __you'll __never __be _in _love __with __me. __You'll __know __what __it __is __to __be __in __love __someday, __but __right __now __isn't __that __time." __Her __voice __was __warm __but __firm, __unyielding __in __her __decision._

_She meant what she said. _

_When he started to protest she silenced him by pulling his lips firmly to her own and seducing him into silence. _

_If he thought their lovemaking was intense before—he was absolutely blown away in that moment. The memory of how it felt to have her perfect nails scrape up and down his back while he wrapped his warm mouth around her pebbled nipples will forever be etched into his brain. _

_Or her breathless moans and whimpers as she drove herself down on top of him, relentlessly thrusting herself down onto his steel hard cock, impaling herself with the force. He loved it when she used him for her own pleasure. _

_His baser instinct was to please her, it came before anything else—even his own needs and wants. As a lover, Jasper was extremely giving, kind, and attentive. _

_That was probably why she sought him out, over anyone else she could have chosen from. _

_If only he would've known that his earlier admission would be the last monumental thing he said to her, he would have done things differently. _

_He should've known that night—that as she rocked herself against his body and fell apart in his arms, her throaty, whispered moans against his ear, what she was really saying was, "goodbye." _

**. . . . . . .**

Jasper quickly snaps out of his thoughts, and focuses his attention back on the vixen in front of him. He notes again the similarities between this beautiful stranger and Esme, but now he is also seeing the differences.

They have the same body shape and look to be the same height, but this stranger has a slightly slimmer and tighter form. Most likely due to the drastic age difference. Esme was in her forties, this girl is probably in her mid-twenties.

Esme's hair was a caramel color, this stranger's is a deep mahogany.

When she finally glances his way he notices that her eyes are a deep chocolate, and Esme's were a hazel color—they changed hues depending on her mood or the depth of her arousal. When they were playful, they seemed more of a green, but when she was close to her climax they glowed a rich toffee color.

He had always been mesmerized by her eyes…

Quickly pulling himself—again—from his thoughts of his ex-flame, he focuses all of his attention on the siren in front of him.

He lets his gaze trail from her golden Mary-Jane clad feet, up past her silky smooth legs that seem to go on forever, to her brown pleated skirt, to her tiny waist and the cream colored shirt tucked inside the aforementioned skirt. She has left the top three buttons of her shirt undone, showcasing her small but perky breasts and a diamond shaped pendant hanging from her long, elegant neck.

He finds her extremely tempting, but is slightly wary about their obvious age difference.

Ever since _Esme_ left him, he's avoided large age gaps between him and his lovers at all costs. He doesn't have a lot of time to chew on that fact, though. Because the second the thought enters his mind, her eyes meet his and she smiles coyly at him.

He's entranced by her flawless beauty, even her teeth are gorgeous.

Not long later, fueled by liquid courage and the pheromone tinted atmosphere, she saunters toward him with purpose.

"Well, hello there, Darlin'," he greets her.

"Hey there, Cowboy." She winks at him as she takes in the costume he is wearing. Her voice is melodic and warm, and it washes over him like sunlight on a summer day.

"Wanna get out of here?" she asks him boldly.

Jasper is caught completely off guard by her proposition. He's tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but is slightly fearful that he'll wake up to sticky sheets and an empty bed.

This beautiful girl is definitely what wet dreams are made of.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asks her instead.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella," she replies, smiling at his diversion tactics.

He grins at her, and can't help but think how well her name suits her.

"Well, aren't ya gonna ask for mine?" he says after waiting a few seconds.

"No, I already know yours." Her smile is mischievous and there's a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, really?" he asks curiously.

"Yes, Jasper Whitlock, or should I say _Professor __Whitlock_?" She bites her lip and looks up at him seductively.

Fear immediately creeps up his spine. _Is __she __a __student?_ His frazzled mind asks him. _Is __she __one __of _my _students?_ Panic slowly begins to settle in.

Earlier in the night he told Emmett, his younger half-brother, that it was a bad idea to go to a party where college kids would be attending.

Emmett assured him that it would be fine, and that there would be plenty of people his own age in attendance. Jasper knew should have left the minute Emmett deserted him and started following some blonde girl named Roxie, or Rosie, or whatever around.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Darlin', but this is a bad idea," he responds, trying with all of his might to peel his eyes off of this gorgeous woman and walk away with what little dignity he can salvage.

"You're just fine, kick back and enjoy the party. Even teachers get to have a little fun, too, _right_?" she asks good-naturedly.

"I guess you're right…" he says hesitantly, maintaining his distance.

**. . . . . . . .**

A half a dozen beers and endless shots later Jasper and Bella find themselves stumbling from the party, with their arms wrapped around each other for support, and walking down the sidewalk. They spent most of the night talking. He learned that her major is photography, and she was in one of his art history classes last semester.

Sexual tension has been radiating off of them all night. And every time they accidentally touch or brush up against each other, their skin tingles and sizzles.

Jasper knows without a doubt that he will never be able to be friends with this girl without wanting more.

Little did he know, Bella feels the same way about him. Only she has plans to actually do something about it.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Jasper offers to walk Bella home. She accepts his offer and they set out by foot toward the building that houses her dorm. Lucky for her, being a second year college student, she managed to snag a single dorm.

When they reach her door, Isabella frets and fumbles with her keys. Finally, she gives up with a huff and tosses them at Jasper. He quickly works the brass into the lock and hears the lock click as he turns the key.

As soon as he turns the knob he feels hands on his back, ushering him inside. He is still quite buzzed and is easily shoved into the small apartment-like room.

"Bella, what are you doin'-" As he turns to ask her what she is up to he's cut off by her mouth on his.

For a moment he gives into the sensation of kissing her. A groan escapes him and he presses his body against hers. He flicks his tongue against her lips, and as soon as the kiss deepens it feels like he's died and gone to heaven. She tastes amazing.

He backs her up toward the door, kissing her while using her body to press it shut. When the latch clicks it's like a cold bucket of ice water has been dumped on him and he breaks the kiss, jumping back to put distance between them.

"Bella, I'm sorry-we can't-_I_ can't do this. I have to go. This isn't right. I could lose my job," he protests firmly, snapping out of his stupor.

A few different emotions flash in her eyes and across her face; first is lust, then rejection, hurt, and lastly—determination.

He takes a deep breath to steel himself from whatever her next advance will be.

"We're both adults, and this is consensual. Besides…_I __won't __tell __anyone__…_" She is moving toward him and he backs up as far as he can go. The backs of his knees press against her desk chair. He plops down in it when she presses the front of her body against his.

Bella looks down at him under heavy lids and thick chestnut lashes as she bites her lip and starts unbuttoning her top.

His hands quickly dart out to stop her, but his fingers accidentally brush against her chest in the process. He can't help but close his eyes at the sensation of her soft, supple flesh underneath his fingertips.

She crawls onto his lap, straddling him, with her knees pressing firmly against the outside of his thighs as she molds herself against his body.

Bella pulls her hat off of her head and tosses it carelessly across the room, and then she lowers herself completely into his lap.

"Don't you want me?" her breathy voice tickles his ear and arouses him to no end.

_Fuck, __yes, __I __want __you. __I __want __to __fuck __you __on __every __surface __of __this __room __and __then __every __surface __of __my __classroom, __and __my __car, __and __my __apartment, __but __it __isn't __right. _His inner voice chants and chastises himself.

"_Bella_," he warns.

"Fuck me, Professor." Her lips nip at his ear, and she trails hot, wet kisses down his throat as she undresses his upper half.

Caution is thrown to the wind as he moves his hands to her trim waist and grinds her against the front of his pants roughly. She rips his button up shirt the rest of the way open, the buttons flying off in every direction, scattering as they land on the floor. He can't be bothered with it. Instead, he busies himself with grinding against Bella and nipping at the buttons on her shirt. He undoes them with his teeth as she rocks against him. Her small hands tug on his hair forcefully, yanking his head closer to her chest.

Catching her off guard, he quickly stands up and sets her down on her desk. She makes quick work of his jeans and boxers as he pulls her shirt and bra off of her.

Jasper slips his hands up Bella's thighs only to be met with her bare hips, discovering that she's commando under her short skirt. His desire has increased tenfold and he can't stop himself from dipping his right hand down between her parted legs and sliding his fingers into her soaked pussy.

"You're drippin' for me, aren'tcha baby?" he growls against her ear as he pumps his fingers in and out of her tight, wet heat.

Bella whimpers and nods her head as she grinds herself forcefully against his palm, fucking his fingers.

Jasper continues to pump his fingers in and out of her, making sure to create a delicious friction with his palm against her clit. He builds her up until she's just about to come. When he feels her muscles start to tighten, he withdraws his fingers from her and pulls her off of her desk to a standing position.

"Drop your skirt, Darlin'," he demands.

_If __she __wants __her __professor __to __fuck __her, __she's __gonna __get __it,_ he thinks.

She obediently drops her skirt to the floor and steps out of it. She reaches for him but he quickly spins her around so she's facing away from him and he bends her over the desk.

His hands grip her hips again and he bends his body over hers. He lets his cock rub against her backside as his lips press against her throat while he speaks to her.

"Is this what you want, Bella? To be fucked like this by your professor? For me to take my pleasure from your body and to use you how I see fit? Because I will, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week without thinkin' about how it felt to have me buried to the hilt inside of your tight, wet pussy," he drawls and reaches around to pinch and fondle her nipples.

"Yes, Professor," she whimpers and arches herself against his body.

Jasper reaches down and snags a condom out of his jeans pocket, he prides himself on always being prepared for any situation.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he slips the condom on and wraps one arm around Bella's waist as he walks them backwards to her bed. When his knees bump the edge of the lace covered duvet he sits down on it and holds her hips firmly in place.

When she tries to turn to face him he slaps her ass reproachfully, jerking her back so she's facing away from him.

"Is this what you thought about durin' our classes together, Bella?" he asks as he pulls her hips down, impaling her with his cock.

The sensation of him slamming inside of her is almost enough to send Bella over the edge; she throws her head back and cries out, "Ahhh!"

His cock is buried as deep inside of her as it can go, and she can't move because his strong hands are holding her firmly in place.

"Fuck me, please," she moans.

She tilts her head back against his shoulder as his hands lift her up—only to tug her forcefully back onto him. He relentlessly pounds into her. She can't get enough of the delicious friction.

"Oh God…so good…so, _so_ fucking good," she cries out incoherently.

"So tight…" he grunts as he keeps jerking their hips together, faster and faster.

Before she knows what is happening—he quickly lifts her up off of him and lays her on her back on the bed. He quickly moves between her legs, and lifts them up over his shoulders as he slams back inside of her.

She tries to rock back into him, but she's at his mercy as his hips relentlessly drill into hers. Each thrust is accentuated by the headboard slamming forcefully against the wall.

"Yes! Oh…God…yes!" she cries out as his other hand slips down and his thumb strokes across her clit.

The entire time he thrusts inside her she can't help but think about how long she's been fantasizing about this. She's wanted Jasper since the moment she laid eyes on him—last semester, and now—she finally has him exactly where she wants him. Buried to the hilt inside of her.

Jasper releases her legs and moves down to press a gentle kiss against her lips as her orgasm tears through her body. He swallows down her moan as it tumbles from her lips.

The intensity of the moment soon catches up with Jasper, and he finds himself coming just after Bella's orgasm rips through her. The grip she has on him is firm and he's completely overwhelmed by the sensation of her milking him.

"Fuck!" his voice is husky and deep as he moans and releases inside of her. He thrusts sporadically inside her a few more times, and then falls down beside her on the bed.

"Wow…that was…" He's at a loss for words.

"Fucking fantastic," Bella finishes for him, and slowly rolls over so she's facing him.

He grins at her as he trails the tip of his finger across her supple flesh and circles her pert nipple. When he hears her breathing pick up, it entices him, and he moves down to lick and suck on the pebbled flesh tenderly. He slowly pulls his mouth back, blowing his breath softly against it as he watches it harden even further.

Bella throws her head back and moans as her thighs clench and rub together.

_Insatiable, __this __one._ He thinks to himself contentedly.

Suddenly, he grows uncomfortable with the used condom, and rolls off the bed to discard it. He hears Bella's whine in protest, but continues to stride in the direction of her bathroom, so he can dump the condom in the trash and wash up.

"You're lucky to get a unit with a private restroom," he says as he reenters the bedroom area.

She's sitting on her bed with her hair piled on top of her head and is wearing nothing but a sheer pale-lavender camisole.

He's never seen anything so beautiful.

"My mom and aunt pay for it," she replies as she looks up at him.

"That's really nice of them. Where's your dad?" he can't help but ask.

"He lives in Washington, my parents split when I was young. I spent most of my summers with him, growing up," she responds casually.

"That must have been hard," Jasper says.

"Nah, no big deal. My aunt and mom are sort of man-eaters. So, it's probably for the best. They run a chain of lingerie shops from New York to L.A. They practically raised me until I graduated high-school. Between school years with them—and summers with my dad, Charlie, I never felt like I was missing anything." She shrugs.

He nods and moves to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't have discovered my love for photography." She smiles.

"Really? How so?" His voice doesn't hide his curiosity.

"Well, I started out taking pictures of some of the products they sold, like, on mannequins and stuff. But then I got working with actual models, and I fell in love with it. You can look at any old magazine and see someone 'pretending' to love what they're wearing. But it's special when you take in the entire moment happening in the picture. When you make someone look so beautiful that the person viewing takes a step back and says, 'I wish that were me' it really makes someone believe that they, too, can be as beautiful as the model in the photo. It's the best type of marketing, and it puts food on the table and a roof over my head."

He processes her words as he watches her cheeks flush with color. He's learning more about this crazy, beautiful stranger than he ever thought he'd want to. He's learning that she's complex, passionate, and driven—and he loves all of that about her.

"If you love doin' that so much, why are you goin' to school for it? It seems like you have a pretty good setup already, why dole out the extra cash for an unneeded education, when you've already got steady employment lined up?"

"Well, I'm not going to be able to rely on my mom and aunt forever. Eventually, they're going to stop doing what they do, and I don't think I'd have as much fun in that exact industry, without them. So I'm trying to add variety to my work. Along with studying art and the history of art—I'm also taking photography classes that focus solely on landscapes, pets, portraits, and other various forms of abstract art."

Jasper is extremely proud of Bella for realizing that someday she could very well be on her own. He can't help but admire her strong attitude and her independence. He knows that whomever is responsible for raising this girl, has definitely done it right.

Bella is pleased that Jasper seems interested in her for more than just her body. She wants to get to know him on a deeper level, and hopes that they can expand on the previous night they shared. She is genuinely interested in Jasper, and is hoping that as he gets to know her—he'll feel the same way.

**. . . . . . .**

Jasper and Bella continue their rendezvous during any spare time they can commit to one another—including weekends and holiday vacations. As time progresses, they become more serious in their relationship, and eventually decide to date.

Jasper introduces Bella to his brother, Emmett, and eventually she also meets Emmett's new girlfriend, Rosalie—and the rest of Jasper's family.

Eventually, Jasper meets Bella's mom, Renee, who is currently trying to rein in her wicked, wicked ways and is being tamed by a minor league baseball player named Phil—who is easy on the eyes, large in the bank, and has a summer wedding in his sights.

_Poor __Renee, __she'll __never __know __what __hit __her, _Jasper smiles at the thought.

**. . . . . . .**

In early May, Jasper and Bella finally move in together. After six months of dating, they feel it is time. They've come as far in their relationship together as they can without getting married.

He knows eventually Bella would like to get married, but she hasn't pressed and he hasn't asked. Plus, she's so busy helping Renee with the final preparations for their summer wedding—yes, he was correct in his assumptions—and Jasper is far too busy with the summer quickly approaching, that neither one of them has much time to consider it.

**. . . . . . .**

On Renee and Phil's wedding day something monumental happens. Jasper wakes up in the morning feeling on edge and jittery—like he's the one about to tie the knot. He can't place his mixed emotions, and the hot and steamy shower sex him and Bella share—while erotic and totally fulfilling—still doesn't completely calm his nerves.

Bella can sense Jasper's unease, and decides to give him some space to himself. She kisses him goodbye and drives to the airport to pick up her aunt May and her new husband.

Bella loves her new uncle immediately, noting how perfect he looks at her aunt's side. Of course, they hadn't wanted to take anything away from Renee's big day, so they had eloped in the spring.

Bella thought it was romantic, and could easily see herself in a small, intimate ceremony, as well.

She quickly shakes the thought from her mind. _Focus __on __today, __Bella,_ she mentally chastises herself.

As soon as they return to the hotel they are all staying at, Bella makes her way up to her and Jasper's room, while her aunt and new uncle check in.

"Oh Jas! You're going to love my aunt May! And when you meet her husband! Oh, he's the sweetest man in the world." Bella has always spoken very fondly of her aunt May.

Jasper loves it when Bella talks about her family; her whole face lights up, and she practically glows.

Suddenly, he can't wait until the day they start a family of their own.

Dazed and stunned by the sudden revelation that he definitely wants a _forever _with Bella, Jasper walks up to her and kisses her lips softly.

"You're absolutely exquisite, do you know that?" he drawls.

"Thank you." She blushes scarlet.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers against her petal-soft lips.

"I love you, too, Jasper." She smiles.

"I've been thinkin'…" he starts. "I-well, uh, do you think we'll, uh, ever get married someday?" he asks, slightly bashful.

"Is that something you want?" Bella asks him.

"Yeah, I think I do," he replies and watches her face to gauge her emotions.

She nods as happy tears fill her eyes. "Yeah, I think I do, too," she answers.

They're both overcome by complete and total happiness as he picks her up and swings her around in the air. Her laughter is his most favorite sound in the world and he's almost sorry that it stops when he kisses her again.

"I'm gonna make you the happiest girl in the world, Miss Swan," he drawls.

"I'm counting on it, Professor," she breathes.

Before the situation can escalate, they hear a knock on their door.

"Oh, that's probably May, I told her to come over after they got settled in." Bella quickly turns and makes her way to the door.

When she swings it open, Jasper has to do a double take, at first he thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him, but then he realizes it isn't an illusion.

"Aunt May, meet my _fiancé_, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, meet my aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Bella makes the introductions.

_May…short for Esme. Makes sense. _

"It's nice to meet you, Sir." Jasper shakes Carlisle's hand.

"You too, son." Carlisle returns the friendly greeting.

"Esme, it's nice to see you again, you're looking well." He nods at her politely and keeps his arm wrapped around Bella.

"You two know each other?" Bella asks, surprised.

"We used to. Esme and I were friends back when I went to college," Jasper answers Bella. He makes a promise to himself to fill her in on everything tomorrow.

It's funny; if you would have asked Jasper a year ago what he would do if he were in this position—he wouldn't be able to fathom it. But he's immediately relieved to feel nothing inappropriate for the woman standing across from him.

His heart belongs to the girl at his side.

His crazy, beautiful _no-longer_ stranger. Isabella Marie Swan…soon to be Whitlock.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I hope you all enjoyed this, and thank you so much for reading it! Reviews make me happy…as long as they're not mean! lol

Pups—Honey, I sure hope you enjoyed this, lol. I had a lot of fun with it, and I LOVED the picture prompts! I tried to include as many of them as I could. Two are directly referenced, and the other two I used (in my mind, lol) as ideas for Bella's photography.  
>I've never really ventured into non-cannon land before, well, not for writing anyway. It was definitely a fun learning experience, and I definitely have a lot of respect for all of you non-cannon authors out there!<p>

The banner for this story will be linked on my profile tomorrow afternoon, it'll also be on my Facebook then too. For now, the teaser banner is posted on the group page on Facebook. It's teaser banner #27!

This story popped a few cherries for me:  
>— First non-cannon paring<br>— First time FAGE author  
>— First 3rd person narrative<br>— First time writing Jasper as a main character

I hope it turned out okay?

**Reviews = Love**

xxoo,

hottygurl7 aka Missy Fanfic (on Facebook)


End file.
